parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Seal II: Return to the Sea
RJvernel's Sequel of "The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000)". Cast *Juliet (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) as Ariel *Baby Odette (The Swan Princess as Baby Melody *Romeo (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) as Eric *Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) as Grimsby *Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Captain of the Ship *Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) and Timon (The Lion King) as Sailors *Trumpeters as themselves *Drummers as themselves *Streaky (Krypto the Superdog) as Max *Bartok (Anastasia) as Sebastian *Jaune Tom (Gay Purr-ee) as Scuttle *Francis (Felidae) as King Triton *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Carlotta *Ariel's Sisters Played By: #Leonette (The Jungle King) #Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) #Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) #Nala (The Lion King) *Aunt Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) as Morgana *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) and Heather (Total Drama) as Cloak and Dagger *Dr. Pablo Motos (Alex's Emeny) as Undertow (Regular Size) *Lickboot (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) as Undertow (Small Size) *Fiver (Watership Down) as Flounder (Young) *Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Chef Louis *Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) as Young Melody *Undertow's Various Transformations Played By: #Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) #Carface (All Dogs go to Heaven) #Vervain (Watership Down) #Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *Winston (Oliver and Company) as Waiter who passes by Melody *Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) as Blonde-Haired Girl in Orange Dress *Benvolio (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) as Chubby Boy in Blue Suit *Mowgli (The Jungle Book) as Skinny Boy in Green Suit *Music Orchestra as themselves *Waltzing Children played by themselves *Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) as Handsome Boy *Music Conductor as himself *Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as Mother Penguin *Tuffy as Baby Penguin *Butch, Spike, Tyke, Lightning, and Topsy as 5 Penguins *Tom and Jerry as Tip and Dash *Hazel (Watership Down) as Flounder (Adult) Scenes #The Little Mer-Seal 2: Return to the Sea Part 1 - Opening/"Down to the Sea" #The Little Mer-Seal 2: Return to the Sea Part 2 - A Magic Locket/Aunt Figg #The Little Mer-Seal 2: Return to the Sea Part 3 - Fearing Figg/Losing the Locket #The Little Mer-Seal 2: Return to the Sea Part 4 - Twelve Years Later #The Little Mer-Seal 2: Return to the Sea Part 5 - Figg and Lickboot's Confrontation #The Little Mer-Seal 2: Return to the Sea Part 6 - Robyn Bonds the Locket/Almost a Delay #The Little Mer-Seal 2: Return to the Sea Part 7 - Anxious Moments #The Little Mer-Seal 2: Return to the Sea Part 8 - A Not-So-Perfect Party #The Little Mer-Seal 2: Return to the Sea Part 9 - A Peek into the Past #The Little Mer-Seal 2: Return to the Sea Part 10 - In Search of the Truth #The Little Mer-Seal 2: Return to the Sea Part 11 - Bartok Tells Juliet About Robyn #The Little Mer-Seal 2: Return to the Sea Part 12 - Robyn Meets Figg #The Little Mer-Seal 2: Return to the Sea Part 13 - "For a Moment"/Figg's Diabolical Deception #The Little Mer-Seal 2: Return to the Sea Part 14 - Meet Tom and Jerry #The Little Mer-Seal 2: Return to the Sea Part 15 - Old Friends #The Little Mer-Seal 2: Return to the Sea Part 16 - Taking the Trident #The Little Mer-Seal 2: Return to the Sea Part 17 - Robyn's Big Mistake #The Little Mer-Seal 2: Return to the Sea Part 18 - Showdown With the Mighty Figg #The Little Mer-Seal 2: Return to the Sea Part 19 - A Most Precious Gift ("Here On the Land and the Sea") #The Little Mer-Seal 2: Return to the Sea Part 20 - End Credits ("Part of Your World") Category:Rjvernel Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs